


Arkos: Hello Again

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Hello Again [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, High-Heel-Face Turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: In a confrontation with Cinder, Jaune feels goodness inside her.  He uses his Aura to amplify this goodness, and it turns out it was Pyrrha's spirit, tied to Cinder through the Maiden powers.Arkos, KnightfallPost-Fall





	Arkos: Hello Again

Jaune: *strikes Cinder with an open palm on her back*

Jaune: I know there is goodness in you! I can feel it!

Jaune: *amplifies the goodness he feels with his semblance*

* * *

Cinder: *looks about, sees... energy... without a better way to describe it*

Cinder: You!

Pyrrha: Hello *waves*

Cinder: I killed you!

Pyrrha: I'm Pyrrha by the way, and you are?

*pregnant pause*

Pyrrha: I don't think we'll get very far if you won't even tell me your name.

Cinder: How are you here?!

Pyrrha: I need to be, it seems. If I had to guess, I'd say that the Maiden powers are binding us.

Cinder: I beat you!

Pyrrha: Well, to be fair, you cheated. No one has ever beaten me in a fair fight. I am Untouchable Pyrrha, after all.

Pyrrha: *bows*

Cinder: What is going on?

Pyrrha: It's Jaune. Can't you feel his aura... just... warming you?.. like a warm hug from the inside out.

Cinder: Wait, that annoying blond kid is doing this to me?

Pyrrha: To be fair, he's doing it to me. You just happen to be the one who stole the Fall Maiden's powers.

Cinder: Those powers are mine!

Pyrrha: *looks around*

Pyrrha: *looks back*

Pyrrha: It seems the universe disagrees. So, do you want to do this peacefully?

Cinder: How can you be so cheerful?! You're dead!

Pyrrha: That's not the question you want to ask.

Cinder: It's not?

Pyrrha: The powers are connecting us... You want to ask how I can be cheerful in general. It's actually quite simple, the love of a good man.

Cinder: Blondie?!

Pyrrha: Jaune. Jaune Arc if you will.

Cinder: And if I won't?

Pyrrha: It will be your loss. I know you can feel his warmth as it flows through us. You reject it, while I do not. Doesn't it feel like a warm hug? How long has it been since you've had a nice hug?

Cinder: What does that have to do with it?!

Pyrrha: All humans need hugs. It seems to be a part of us. I can hug you, if you want?

Cinder: I don't know what difference it would make.

Pyrrha: All the difference in the world, if you let it.

Cinder: And if I don't?

Pyrrha: You will always be grumpy. *shrugs*

Cinder: And what if I want to be... grumpy?..

Pyrrha: That is entirely up to you, but taking it out on the world, that is a different story. The Maiden powers were never meant to hurt people.

Cinder: And how do you know that?

Pyrrha: Because they were gifts, for benevolence. Don't you remember the stories?

Cinder: *scoffs*

Pyrrha: The wiseman gave them their powers because they made him smile. They took someone who was perpetually depressed, and made him happy. In return he gave them all the powers in the world. That's all it takes, and that's exactly what I want to do, take my sunshine, and make him the happiest man in the world.

Cinder: What kind of pathetic goal is that?

Pyrrha: Far better than yours, it seems. You see, I want to make the world better, even if in here, in the dark, and only helps one man. Still, he's worth it, which means everything I do to help him is worth it.

Cinder: How can one man be worth so much?

Pyrrha: How can one man be worth so little? If you, say, help two people, and they help two more, you will eventually change the world.

Cinder: What kind of pathetic worldview is that? This world is horrifying. There are monsters from our worst nightmares, that feed on negativity. In Beacon, all I had to do was create hate. Hate begat hate until the - whole - place - was - covered - with Grimm.

Pyrrha: What is Beacon?

Cinder: What kind of question is that?

Pyrrha: What is it? It is something, something that for you was worth destroying, so, what was it?

Cinder: *sighs* A school, of course.

Pyrrha: *bright smile* What kind of school?

Cinder: Are you stupid?, a huntsman academy.

Pyrrha: Every man and woman there was there for one reason, to train, to learn, to risk their lives to help everyone. Beacon was *luminous smile* a beacon of light - for the world.

Cinder: How can you be so pathetic? They just want a job that is glamorous, pays well, and let's them act like the villains they know they are.

Pyrrha: Is that what you think, that everyone is just as shallow and selfish as you are?

Cinder: *incensed glare*

Pyrrha: Are you mad at me, or at yourself because it's true? Remember, we can feel each other, I know what you are feeling, and you know what I am feeling. How does it feel?

Cinder: *irate glare*

Pyrrha: You can lie to yourself, but here, apparently not to me.

Pyrrha: *polite pause*

Pyrrha: You've... never felt anything like this, have you? I can feel all of your anger and your hatred, but you know what else I can feel?, confusion. You feel, for the first time in who knows how long, as if your anger might be out of place.

Pyrrha: *elegantly sits down as a bench appears behind her*

Pyrrha: You know what I have with Jaune is special. Too special for you to understand.

Cinder: *snarling, wrathful gaze*

Pyrrha: *sits elegantly and contently*

Pyrrha: All your wrath and all of your hatred... mean nothing to me. I'm in love, and nothing you can do can bring me down. Apparently even killing me. It seems I love him that much. Is there anything that you care about that much? Not even killing the world seems to be as powerful to you as my love for Jaune is for me.

Cinder: *nostrils flare as she breathes in deeply*

Cinder: What?!.. do you want from me?!..

Pyrrha: Well, we could start with you not trying to destroy the world. After that, maybe find something to make life worth living for you.

Cinder: How can you be so gentle, and calm, and peaceful and GODDAMN BENEVOLENT.

Pyrrha: Hate makes the world a worse place; love makes it a better place.

Cinder: That's not an answer.

Pyrrha: I made a choice to not hang onto hatred, but hold hope and love in my heart.

Cinder: *hangs her head back, screaming at the heavens, as her body becomes lost in a pillar of flame*

Pyrrha: *stand up from her bench and walks over*

Pyrrha: *polite pause*

Pyrrha: *walks into the pillar of flame, the fires moving out of the way as she approached.

Pyrrha: *hugs Cinder, and after a moment the flames cease*

Pyrrha: Feel his love through me. Feel what a life is like that is worth living.

* * *

Cinder stood up with a stance, gait, and bearing completely different from what she had before, but one Jaune recognized.

Cinder: *turns to Jaune*

Cinder: Hello again.

Jaune: *falls down to his knees and weeps*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188469313452/arkos-hello-again) Tumblog.


End file.
